Phantasy Star Universe: Sins of the Fallen
by Wind Tricky
Summary: My first fic in a while The winds of time flow foward for a girl now alone in the world. What is it she is running from. Until one day she found a guardian who will help uncover the past. woah that's deep arning: rating may change


Phantasy Star Universe: Sins of the Fallen 

(Saji) Disclaimer an' whatnot: I do not own anythin' that may be copyrighted under federal law or Lars Ulrich who may try to totally stop me in his sad little way. He wouldn' care back in the day. He'd be too smashed or buried under a group of women.

(Sakura) Dammit get on with the friggin show. I mean it this time. Remember Anime Expo when you accidentally let it slip that you didn't like Final Fantasy 7?

(Saji) Ugh Fine…All copyrighted material is property of SEGA/ Sonic Team…but seriously Sonic adventure 1 & 2 pissed me off. I only played as Shadow like four f'ing times. No I will not go on with the story I wanna…what are you doing wit' that roll of tape…Hey! Mffg fmm rrmmff!

(Sakura) Sorry for the delay folks enjoy the show pulls curtain by hand because were poor like that

**Code 01 Initiate: Through the dust of the calm.**

A lone girl cloaked in a tattered coat wandered about the near desolate town littered with nothing more than the lawless. She wandered tired listlessly searching for something or someone as if she was a mere machine with a simple command. She stopped for a moment near an old bar to gather her lost thoughts. She leaned her head back; her cloak fell off her head revealing a young Newman.

"I can't go on, this is just hopeless. I knew I wouldn't make it. Huh…?"

Before she knew it she was approached by a few of the locals who had been following her since she entered town.

"Hey are you lost. We could help…it'll cost you though" said the scruffy looking man.

"I'm fine I don't need help. Thanks anyway…"

"Aww come on don't be like that lets go have some fun." He grabbed her arm refusing to let go.

She kneed him in the gut so she could make her escape. Running down the alleyways, which she had no idea where she was going she was clearly at a disadvantage in knowledge and numbers. The small gathering of men soon trapped her.

"Damn I can't use my force abilities I'm so tired. There's nothing I can do…" she thought to herself.

"Dead end for you…I guess today is our lucky day." Said the scruffy man.

She leaned against the wall breathing deeply. The moment just before she closed her eyes, as the scruffy man was about to touch her his head was soon slammed by the blunt end of a saber. The rest of the group soon stood in shock as a slightly taller figure stood before them calmly raising her other saber. One of the others spoke after getting a clear look at the beast girl.

"Shit it's that damn Blade Dancer this is none of you're business you little…"

"Woah woah woah not to rude…I guess this is you and your little groups low point eh' Yasiro." She spoke in a very calming voice.

"No one calls me that! It's Divereg Sa…" Before he could even finish her saber was drawn and ready to strike.

"Not another word how you're that bastard…you're just another fake using his tainted name to claim glory among real rouges. Not another word Yasiro or I swear I'll cut it off." As her demeanor changed back to her calm self she walked towards the tired Newman. She turned her head and gave a nasty glare to the group. They quickly scuttled off in different directions like roaches. Yelping like whipped dogs behind a gate "we won't forget this"

"Are you ok…they didn't hurt you did they?" She then turned back towards the Newman girl.

"Are you really…Blade Dancer…Uhh" she then collapsed before finishing her question. The beast girl caught her before she fell.

"Whew…hey you're burning up. Not good at all." She lifted her up with ease and carried her away.

A fire erupts scattering people in all directions while strange machines ravish the land surrounding the small laboratory. People left and right fall in a hail of photon fire as a small girl can only look on from her hiding place. A trio of tall menacing figures gives commands to the soldiers that gun anyone who isn't there own.

"Search the whole area, take all documents leave nothing behind." Spoke the smallest one.

"Aww at least leave some for me I've been sooooo bored" Said she crazed beast

"Stop fooling around, we need that data you fools, that's all were here for." The center one said in a commanding voice clearly he was the one who calculated the attack. In an instant the trio was attacked by a force spell. That they all avoided with ease.

"I won't let you get away with this massacre you bastards. What is it you're after" A Newman woman demanded their response.

"We're after the Marauder data my dear." Spoke the short man.

"What! You mean what no living creature should have come across. What do you plan on doing with that…I lost my husband because of that Marauder…he became obsessed with it, he went mad. Can't you understand what unleashing Marauder would do to this galaxy…no the entire universe."

"We have the technology to control it…now hand it over" Said the leader of the trio.

"Never!" The force shot out a large ice pillar that approached the trio with tremendous destructive power.

"Too weak" The figure in the center easily broke through and struck down the woman. He lifted her by the throat to speak a few last words to her.

"Inoue…why did it have to come to this. I respected your husband, but his stupidity knew no bounds. He wanted to destroy something so important to our cause. He went mad when he used all his power as a force to try to eliminate Marauder…he however only succeeded in putting it to sleep. However…the dead doesn't need to know. So go to the afterlife…my lost love" he let her down slowly near the little girls hiding place. Inoue's body stood lifeless at their feet. They soon walked away moving deeper into the lab. Her eyes stared into the girls slowly letting out broken words.

"Sa…e…pl…be…safe…find…th…Maraud…cod…" She was gone. The little girl looked on tears welling up in her crimson eyes

"Mommy… Mommy no…wake up…w…" The girl stood in complete shock as her world was destroyed before her very eyes. The flames flickering behind the fallen bodies, nothing was left but the stench of the burning hell. As her counciousness began to fall the girl simply muttered deaf words.

"Mommy…"

"Why…I need you…"

"Please…"

Hey…you still with me…you didn't cross over did you…?

**Code Status: Memory System Freeze…Rebooting**


End file.
